The Story Of David Samford
by Fire Flaming Fox
Summary: i wanted to make this story about David from Inazuma


**Hey guys i wanted to make this story on David i think his cute ^^ and i wanted to know how get got into royal so i made this story.**

David was born into the Samford family as the youngest son out of 2 boys. His Father Alex was dying of cancer. "Mother im hungry" the oldest son looked. The second son nodded "Me to Mother" they looked. Alice sighed hugging her youngest child "Im sorry boys" she sighed. The oldest son Mark looked "Listen mother we are hungry we've had no food since that bastard Ray dark sacked father" he yelled. Adam looked down "That bastard took everything from us" he snarled.

Alex looked at his two sons "Boys listen it cant be helped" he tried to tell them. Mark turn away so did Adam. Alex sighed "They cant wait for me to die can they" he sighed looking at his wife and his new born baby.

Alice looked "Dont say that dear we'll all miss you even David will" she smiled. He smiled "Name him after David evans" he smiled. She nodded and rocked her little baby in her arms.

That night Alice stayed up watching over her dying lover "Its ok David mommy's here" she hushed him. The baby cried some more. Mark listen "Mom i'll watch David for now you rest" he picked up his little brother while his mother went to rest when a loud scream was heard.

Adam came out and went into his parents room to see their mother hugging their dad "His dead why" she cried. Adam looked and went to his mom and hugged her.

Mark came in hugging the baby as well as their mother "Mom its ok we are here, you, Adam, David and myself" he told her in between tears.

The next day Alice Samford ignore her baby's cries and looked at the empty patch on the bed "SHUT THE HELL UP" she screamed while the baby cried.

She got up and hugged her baby "Mommy's sorry baby" she hushed her baby. Then there was a knock on the door Alice placed her baby down to go to get the door she open it and she gasp "Ray Dark" she stepped back.

Ray dark smiled "Where's the new baby huh" he snarled. Alice looked "Your not taking him forget the deal we made" she cried. Ray Dark smiled "Thats the deal darling" he walked upstairs and saw the baby "So thats him huh" he smiled. Alice nodded "Yeah your not taken him" she cried tried grabbing him. He pulled her off Alice slipped and smashed her head on the door killing her "I'll come and get you when your 5" he chuckled and left.

That same day the boys came back from school they went upstairs to see their mother lying on the floor "MOTHER" screamed Mark. Adam ran in "David's still here" he told the older boy. Mark looked "Mom's not she's gone" he sighed.

Adam looked "Since David's come there has been nothing but death in this family" Adam yelled. Mark looked "Do you think his curse" he looked. Adam looked "I dont want him here anymore" he yelled.

Mark looked "Listen we have no choice we have to look after him now" he told the younger.

Adam sighed not liking the plan.

5 years later~~

alot had change in those years Mark and Adam grew cold towards David.

David looked at his older brothers "Mark can i go and play" David smiled. Mark looked up being 13 at the time david was born making him now 18 now "No" Mark looked. David looked towards Adam "Please can i play Adam" David looked up. Adam looked he was 12 when David was born making him 17 now. "Just get out of our sight" he looked.

David smiled and ran out the door. Looking at some kids who looked the same age but a bit older. "Who are you" Jude asked. "Ive never seen you" Joe looked.

David smiled "Im David Samford im 5 years old" he smiled. Jude looked "You dont look 5" he looked at the cyan hair boy. David nodded "Yeah i know thats what they all say" he sighed.

Joe looked "You look upset" he asked. David smiled "Oh nothing at all" he lied. Jude looked at him "Are you sure" he asked. David smiled "Yeah whats your names" he smiled.

Joe looked "Joseph King you can call me Joe" he smiled. Jude smiled "Im Jude Sharp" he smiled. The three boys came friends they played till the sun went down when David went home he saw his brothers talking to a man the man who sacked their dad "Mark who's this" david asked.

Adam smiled "This man want to adopted you" he looked. Mark nodded "yes little bro" Mark nodded.

David looked "No no im happy here" he cried running up to his room hugging his blue penguin toy "David come you have to you will have to come" Ray dark smiled pulling the younger boy.

 **Thats it for now i dont know when the next will be updated**


End file.
